


"You heard me. Take. It. Off"

by Creatortan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Bill giggled. The adrenaline in his system made his head go a little foggy; the demon always felt a little scatterbrained after a good chase.





	"You heard me. Take. It. Off"

**Author's Note:**

> i found this little drabble on my blog!! i wrote it almost a year ago and i completely forgot about it!!   
> http://yumotohakone.tumblr.com/post/145026406147/billdip-35

“Bill,” Dipper spoke slowly. He tried to even out his breathing, voice shuddering with exhaustion. He glared, vaguely wondering how quickly he could scale a tree.

“Yes, Pine Tree?” Bill cooed down from his perch on the branch. He swung his legs, wiggling his toes. He already threw his shoes at Dipper during the chase.

“Give it back, asshole.” Dipper ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, catching a few twigs between his fingers. 

“Give what back? Your heart? But I gave you mine in return!” Bill giggled. The adrenaline in his system made his head go a little foggy; the demon always felt a little scatterbrained after a good chase. 

“You know what I mean, you jerk. Take it off!” Dipper crossed his arms. 

“What? I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that; humans have such a weak sense of hearing these days–must be all that loud music.” Bill poked the straw into his juicebox absentmindedly.

“That body has enhanced senses and you know it! You heard me! Take. It. Off.” Dipper cracked his knuckles, staring up at Bill from the foot of the tree. It would probably take him about a minute and a half to get to Bill’s branch. 

Bill stuck his tongue out at Dipper. Then he threw the empty juicebox at him. Dipper sighed, standing back. 

“Alright then,” Dipper said calmly, “If you’re going to keep his backpack, I’m just gonna have to give him something of yours in return–fair’s fair.” 

“Wait _what_.” Bill’s eyes widened, “How is that fair? He’s the one who just left it sitting there!”

“Bill you can’t just steal a fourth grader’s stuff because they set it down for a second,” Dipper said, “I wonder what the kid would like…maybe that jar of rat skulls you like so much.”

“Not my _babies!"_ Bill threw himself off of the branch, slamming on the floor with a thump. His body was too magical to really be damaged by the fall. 

“Here take it back,” Bill shoved the backpack towards Dipper, still facedown on the dirt. “Just don’t touch my jar!” 

Dipper took the backpack in one hand, with the other, he flipped his dumb, dramatic boyfriend over. Bill stared up at him with a pout. Dipper rolled his eyes, planting a quick peck on Bill’s cheek. Dipper rose swiftly and walked away before Bill could beg for any more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me art and writing requests at my art blog!! http://yumotohakone.tumblr.com/


End file.
